La princesse au sang-mêlé de Konoha
by cyala6
Summary: Imaginez si Naruto n'était pas le seul réceptacle de Konoha et qu'il n'était pas le seul enfant du 4ème Hokage, si Itachi et Sasuke n'étaient pas les seuls survivants du clan Uchiwa et si il y avait un autre démon qui avait attaqué Konoha le même jour que Kyubi et qui était dans le corps d'une jeune fille tout sauf normale. Voici l'histoire de la princesse au sang-mêlé de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cyann était une jeune fille âgé de 12 ans. Elle avait les yeux bleus azur et des cheveux marrons qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle rêvait de devenir ninja pour retrouver deux hommes, un qu'elle devait tuer et un autre pour lui avouer un lourd secret qui la hantait depuis cinq ans. En elle, étaient cachés deux secrets qu'elle seul savait. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours été seul mais si elle le retrouvait, elle ne serait plus seule et enfin, elle serait heureuse. Elle était entrée dans l'académie ninja pour devenir plus forte et elle était dans la même classe que Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui, c'était bien le garçon qu'elle voulait retrouver pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle réussit l'examen de l'académie et en un rien de temps, elle était devenu une vrai ninja.

C'était enfin le grand jour pour elle, le jour où enfin elle ferait partie d'une équipe ninja mais plus que tout au monde, elle voulait être dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle se rendit à l'académie ninja, entra dans la salle de cour où se trouvait déjà presque tous les éleves y comprit Sasuke Uchiwa et non ! Cet idiot de Naruto Uzumaki était là lui aussi. Elle n'en revenait pas, lui, l'imbécile, avait réussi à devenir ninja.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart et vit Sakura Haruno qui bouscula Naruto pour allait s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Elle s'avait depuis longtemps que toutes les filles de la classe étaient amoureuses de lui et toutes rêvaient d'être dans son équipe. Mais pas elle, elle voulait certes être dans son équipe mais pas part amour, mais pour lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Soudain, les bruits avaient cessés, elle tourna la tête et vit Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassaient. Elle éclata de rire en voyant les têtes de Naruto et de Sasuke et ce qu'ils disaient :

Sasuke: Naruto, Je Vais te Tuer!

Naruto : Ma bouche s'est pétrifiée !

Toutes les autres filles se retournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Elle répondit :

-Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que finalement le premier baiser de Sasuke a été pris par Naruto. Hahahahahaha !

Et elle ria de plus belle, puis tourna la tête vers Naruto et Sasuke et vit Sakura devant Naruto l'air menaçant. Naruto supplia Sakura :

-Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sakura lui dit en craquant son poing et d'un air menaçant :

-Naruto, t'es vraiment gonflant !

Naruto avait des sueurs froides et c'était compréhensible avec ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann vit le visage de Naruto parsemait de coups que Sakura lui avait donnés. Le professeur Iruka était arrivé et dit :

-Très bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les diplômés et maintenant je vais vous donner le nom de votre équipe et de vos coéquipiers, cet après-midi, je vous présenterai à vos maîtres d'équipe .

Les équipes se succédaient les unes après les autres, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas entendu ni son nom ni celui de Sasuke. Enfin, vint le tour de l'équipe 7 :

-L'équipe 7 sera formée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...

A l'appelle de son nom et de celui de Sakura, Naruto bondit de joie quant à Sakura, elle déprimait rien qu'à l'idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Naruto.

- ... Sasuke Uchiwa et la de Cyann.

Mais se fut au tour de Naruto de déprimer et à Sakura de bondir de joie au nom de Sasuke. Quant à Cyann, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se retrouverait dans la même équipe que lui. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Naruto cria :

-Pourquoi il faut que je sois avec ce type ? Je suis super fort puisque je suis devenu un ninja.

Sur ce Iruka lui répondit en soupirant:

-Naruto, les équipes sont faites ainsi pour équilibrer les niveaux de chacun, il est donc normal que Sasuke et toi soyez dans la même équipe puisque tu es le plus nul de l'académie et que Sasuke et le plus doué. Et comme tu es doublement nul, Cyann aussi fait parti de l'équipe puisqu'elle est la deuxième de l'académie.

Et sasuke ajouta :

-Alors ne me gène pas pendant les missions, espèce de cancre.

En entendant cela, Naruto était encore plus énervé et fonça sur Sasuke en criant :

-Répète ça un peu pour voir !

Mais Sakura s'interposa et lui cria en levant les poings pour le frapper :

-Naruto, touche pas à Sasuke !

Iruka soupira et détourna les yeux exaspéré. Pendant ce temps, Cyann était heureuse car enfin elle était dans l'équipe de celui qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Cyann étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Cyann avait fini son repas et était en train de repartir vers sa classe lorsqu'elle croisa Sasuke qui allait en sens inverse. Elle se décida à lui parler :

-Sasuke, il faut que je te dise que je suis vraiment heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que toi, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi et depuis le début, j'ai voulu te rencontrer et te parler car...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sasuke lui coupa la parole et lui dit froidement :

-J'en n'est rien à faire que tu sois dans mon équipe, du moment que toi ou les deux autres ne me gênaient pas, ça me va. Je sais que toi aussi, tu connais la solitude mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te comparer à moi.

Et il reprit sa route la laissant là où elle était. Elle resta seule pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit résonnaient encore en elle. Sasuke, le garçon qui comptait le plus pour elle venait de la rejeter, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Son cœur s'emplit de tristesse et de regret. Elle se dit en elle même :

-Sasuke, si seulement tu savais.

Puis Cyann retourna en classe, triste et déboussolée,une larme coula sur sa joue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cyann était revenue en classe et attendit que tous les élèves reviennent. Elle aperçut Naruto qui retourna à sa place et qui avait une tête de déprimée. Sakura et Sasuke entrèrent à leur tour, Sakura était vraiment triste et elle se demanda pourquoi elle était comme ça mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke qui la regardait. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour que celui-ci ne la voie pas.

Iruka entra dans la classe et déclara :

-Très bien maintenant que vous savez vos équipes, il est temps de vous présenter vos maîtres.

Les maîtres des équipes défilèrent dans la salle. Mais Cyann ni prêta pas attention, elle repensa aux paroles que Sasuke lui avait dite. Elles résonnaient encore en elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle, toutes les autres équipes étaient parties avec leurs maîtres et Iruka était parti car il en avait assez d'attendre leur maître. Naruto perdait patience et décida de donner une leçon à leur nouveaux maître en plaçant un tampon à craie dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Comme ça, ça lui apprendra à être en retard. Hé Hé !, dit Naruto.

-Idiot, arrête de faire des bêtises, tu penses sincèrement qu'un ninja de niveau supérieur va tomber de ton piège, s'exclama Sakura.

-Pff, un ninja supérieur va l'éviter tout au plus, Naruto est vraiment un imbécile, murmura Sasuke.

Cyann ne se préoccupait pas de ce que ses camarades faisaient, elle se concentrait plutôt sur la personne qui était dans le couloir et qui avançait vers eux. Cette personne était maintenant devant la porte de la classe, elle posa une main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-Salut, dit celui-ci.

Et il se prit sur la tête le tampon que Naruto avait placé quelques minutes plutôt. Il y eut un long silence lorsque Naruto décida de le priser :

-Ha Ha Ha, je vous est bien eu maître.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayée de le dissuader mais il ne m'a écoutée, dit Sakura.

-C'est vraiment lui notre maître, il n'a pas l'être très costaud, ajouta Sasuke.

Quant à Cyann, elle ne dit rien, même si la blague de Naruto avait réussi, elle sentait que cet homme était beaucoup plus fort à ce qu'il semblait vouloir laisser paraître. Rien qu'à l'idée que ce type soit leur maître la faisait peur et elle en avait des sueurs froides.

Ce ninja était assez grand, il avait les cheveux blancs hérissés, l'un de ses yeux était noir l'autre était caché par son bandeau frontal et le reste de son visage était caché par un masque. L'étrange ninja entra dans la classe et leur dit en souriant, enfin on pouvait le devinait derrière son masque :

-Très bien les enfants, la première impression que vous me faites est vraiment très très mauvaise.

A ces mots, les visages de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et de Cyann étaient devenus déprimés. Le ninja supérieur les emmena sur la terrasse, il se plaça sur la barrière en face d'eux puis commença à parler :

-Bon maintenant vous êtes dans mon équipe, donc vous me dites votre prénom, nom, vos rêves et ce que vous aimez et détestez. Bon celui qui est le droite commence.

-Attendez, interrompit Sakura, c'est d'abord au maître de se présenter.

Le ninja soupira, mit sa main sur son menton et reprit :

-Bon, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas et mes rêves je n'en ai pas. Bon maintenant à vous.

-Enfin de compte, dit Sakura, on ne connaît que son nom.

Naruto qui était le plus à droite sourit et dit fièrement :

-Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, ce que j'aime c'est les nouilles de chez Ichiraku, ce que je déteste c'est attendre que mes nouilles cuisent...

A ces mots, Kakashi était exaspéré. Quant à Cyann, elle le trouvait plus idiot qu'il l'était déjà.

-Quel crétin, pensa-t-elle, tout ce qu'il aime c'est les nouilles, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

-...mon rêve est de devenir Hokage comme ça tout le monde dans le village reconnaîtra ma valeur, continua de dire Naruto le sourire aux lèvres...

Les visages de Kakashi et de Cyann prirent un air sérieux.

-Il n'est peut-être pas si crétin que cela finalement, pensa-t-elle.

-...ha oui, finit de dire Naruto, j'adore faire des farces.

-Je vois ça, dit Kakashi de nouveau exaspéré.

Vint de Sakura de se présenter, il n'avait pas grand choses à dire, à part qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'elle détestait Naruto qui déprima suite à cette annonce et qui fit sourire le visage de Cyann. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre la parole :

-Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-il froidement. Des rêves, je n'en ai pas, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, peu m'importent. J'ai seulement un objectif : je dois rendre l'honneur de ma famille en tuant une certaine personne.

Cette dernière phrase lança un froid parmi les jeunes ninjas. En particulier, parmi Cyann qui était encore plus affectée que les autres.

-Sasuke, pensa-t-elle. Il y a trop de haine en toi.

Quant à Kakashi, qui ne s'était pas intéressé au discours de Sakura, retrouva son sérieux et soupira à l'annonce de cette phrase. Enfin, Cyann prit la parole :

-Je m'appelle Cyann, j'ai un seul rêve : je veux devenir la femme la plus fort que le monde shinobi est connu. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai que deux objectifs : je dois tuer quelqu'un et prouver à une autre que j'existe.

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers elle, ils n'en revenaient pas. Elle, cette fille si timide et si douce, devait tuer un homme. Tous la regardèrent étonnés et surpris y comprit Sasuke qui la considéra autrement après ce qu'il avait entendu. Cyann sentit ses joues rougirent et détourna la tête, gênée.

Le calme étant revenu, Kakashi continua ses explications :

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, je serai votre maître et demain, je vous ferais passer un test.

-Hein ? Quoi, hurla Naruto. Mais on vient de passer l'examen de l'académie, on va quand même pas un refaire en autre !

-Laisse moi finir, continua Kakashi. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes 77 élèves et bien sur ces élèves, seulement 9 ou 10 élèves deviendront vraiment des ninjas. Les autres devront retourner à l'école.

Les visages des quatre ninjas devinrent graves. Comment était-ce possible, ils avaient sué sang et eau pour arriver ici, ils n'allaient pas tout perdre comme ça sans se battre. Un long silence régnait sur les ninjas jusqu'à que Naruto et Sakura le rompirent :

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible, crièrent Naruto et Sakura.

-Alors, on a fait ça pour rien, dit Cyann.

-Mais alors à quoi a servi l'examen de l'académie, interrogea Sasuke.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquez, continua Kakashi. L'examen de l'académie consistait à séparer les élèves les plus nuls des autres.

Celui que je vais vous faire passer va servir à savoir si vous êtes vraiment faits pour devenir ninja.

Les quatre ninjas n'en revenaient pas, leurs visages étaient entre la surprise et la colère. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. L'idée de retournaient à l'académie ne leur plaisaient guère. Naruto reprit ses esprits et demanda :

-Mais il consiste en quoi ce test ?

-Eh bien, vous verrez demain mais un bon conseil, ne prenaient pas de petit-déjeuner car vous risqueraient de le regretter, dit-il avec un regard à glacée le sang.

A cette réponse, les ninjas avaient des sueurs froides, l'idée même de se battre contre lui, les rendaient nerveux.

-Ha Ha Ha, fit Kakashi. Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Bon, je vous retrouve demain sur le terrain d'entraînement n°1 aux aurores et apporter votre équipement. A demain les jeunes.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann partirent chacun chez eux se préparer pour faire face aux combats qu'ils allaient menaient contre Kakashi.

Pendant toute la nuit, Cyann pensa aux mots que Sasuke avaient dit et aux regards qu'ils lui avaient lancés. Ces paroles et ces regards étaient emplis d'une haine qui grandissait encore et toujours. Elle aurait espérée que cette haine se serait atténuée avec le temps mais c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il ne pas haïr un homme qui avait tué toute sa famille ? Sur cette réflexion, elle s'endormit en pensant au combat de demain.

Le lendemain matin, Cyann se réveilla de bonne heure, se prépara et sur le conseil que lui avait donné Kakashi, elle ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner et elle partit de chez elle en direction du terrain d'entraînement n°1. Ce terrain était facile à repérer car il y avait une tombe qui commémorait les ninjas morts pendant la Guerre et surtout, il était situé près d'une rivière et avait une assez petite forêt. Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle aperçut Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient d'arriver.

-Bonjour tout le monde, déclara Cyann en premier.

-Salut, fit Naruto.

-Salut, dit Sakura.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il la regarda avec insistance comme pour lire au fond de ses pensées. Cyann le remarqua et au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui sourit car même si il l'avait rejetée hier, elle comptait tout de même lui dire la vérité. Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, rougit et détourna le regard ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sourire Cyann d'avantage.

Les quatre ninjas attendirent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se leva. Ils commencèrent à perdre patience lorsque Cyann tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Naruto qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Cyann, déclara :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cyann ?

-Il y a un quelqu'un qui arrive, dit celle-ci. Je sens une présence.

Naruto, intrigué, resta sur ses gardes au cas où un Kakashi les attaquerait par surprise, Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de Cyann. Quant à Sakura, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les garçons et en particulier Sasuke s'intéressaient à quelque chose d'aussi futile.

-N'importe quoi, pensa-t-elle. Comme si on pouvait sentir quelqu'un à plusieurs mètres sans utiliser de techniques particulières.

A peine finit-elle de penser cela que Kakashi arriva.

-Salut les jeunes, dit celui-ci. Ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura et Naruto l'interrompirent en lui criant :

-Vous êtes en retard !

-Ah oui, en fait, j'ai rencontré un chat noir sur la route, dit Kakashi en essayant de trouver une excuse.

-C'est ça, une excuse pourrie !, s'exclama Naruto.

Cyann et Sasuke le regardèrent d'un autre œil comme si leur nouveau maître allait leur préparer un mauvais coup. Kakashi s'approcha d'un poteau en bois, y déposa un réveil, sortit trois clochettes de sa sacoche et déclara :

-Bon les enfants, ce test est une épreuve de survie et il consiste à me prendre l'une des clochettes qui se trouvent autour de ma taille. Et ceci avant que le réveil sonne c'est-à-dire avant midi.

-Mais, interrompit Sakura, il n'y a que trois clochettes et on est quatre.

-Ça veut dire, conclut Sasuke, que...

-...l'un d'entre nous va retourner à l'académie, finit Cyann.

-C'est exact, fit Kakashi.

Les quatre ninjas restèrent figer sur place. L'idée qu'ils devaient se battre entre eux pour avoir une des clochettes ne leur plaçaient pas.

-Enfin, bref , continua Kakashi, si vous n'arrivez pas à me prendre une des clochettes, je vous attache aux poteaux et je mange sous votre nez. Alors un bon conseil, allez-y franc jeu.

Le visage des ninjas devinrent encore plus grave.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner, pensèrent-ils.

-Mais, finit par dire Sakura, si on y va sérieusement, on risque de vous blesser.

-Ça va être trop facile, déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire. Vu que vous n'arrivez même pas à éviter un tampon à craie.

Kakashi le regarda exaspéré.

-C'est drôle ça, dit-il. C'est toujours les plus nuls qui se vantent le plus. Enfin bon, laissons notre ami le cancre dans son délire et prépare vous à mon signal.

A cette phrase, Cyann tourna la tête vers Naruto qui était vraiment énervé, le mot que Kakashi avait ne lui plaisait pas. En une fraction de seconde, Naruto sortit un kunai de sa sacoche et fonça sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que Kakashi se retrouva derrière lui la main sur la tête et ramena le bras de Naruto derrière son coup. Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann n'en revinrent pas, ils n'eurent pas le temps de le voir se déplacer.

-Pas de précipitations, dit Kakashi, je n'ai pas encore donné le signal.

-Incroyable, pensa Sakura.

-C'est donc ça le niveau d'un ninja de classe supérieur, se dit Sasuke en souriant.

-Il est vraiment fort, pensa Cyann. On va avoir du mal à le battre.

-Je commence à bien vous aimer, déclara Kakashi. Vous me prenez aux sérieux à présent. Prêts, commencez.

Les quatre ninjas eurent un sourire d'amusement. Au signal, tous se dispersèrent.

Kakashi se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière près de la rivière qui marmonnait :

-Le principe fondamental d'un ninja est la dissimulation. Pour l'instant, ils ont l'air d'avoir compris le principe.

En effet, pendant qu'il parlait tout seul, nos jeunes ninjas s'étaient tous dissimulés dans la nature. Tous enfin... presque. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Naruto se présenta devant lui et cria :

-Bon, c'est l'heure de régler nos comptes, que le combat commence. Alors en garde.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as rien compris, dit Kakashi désespéré.

-Mais il le fais exprès, pensa Sakura affligée.

-Quel crétin, se dit Sasuke.

-Il est vraiment nul, pensa Cyann, il faut d'abord se camoufler pour ne pas se faire repérer, après on doit attaquer à distance pour blesser l'ennemi et enfin, on sort de sa cachette pour l'achever. C'est le principe fondamental du ninja !

Kakashi soupira de déception face à la débilité de Naruto et déclara :

-Mon pauvre Naruto, tu es vraiment nul.

Naruto, véxé, fonça sur Kakashi et lui cria :

-C'est votre coupe de cheveux qui est nul.

Mais il s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant son professeur prendre dans sa sacoche en lui disant :

-Leçon n°1 : le taïjustu. Ouvre grand les yeux, crétin.

Naruto, sur ses gardes, regarda attentivement son maître près à esquiver ses attaques.

-Le Taïjustu, pensa-t-il, ce sont des techniques à mains nus. Mais il va forcément sortir une arme s'il fouille dans sa sacoche. Restons sur nos gardes.

Mais au lieu de sortir une arme, comme penser Naruto, Kakashi sortit un livre intitulé « Le Paradis du Batifolage » avec un air étrangement sérieux. Naruto, abasourdi, lui demanda :

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Bah, dit celui-ci, je lis pardi, je veux savoir la suite. Mais temps fait pas, je peux très bien vous combattre tous les quatre en lisant.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, son maître lisait alors qu'ils allaient se battre ce qui énerva encore plus Naruto. Il releva ses manches, lui fonça dessus et lui hurla :

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je vais vous réduire en miettes !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Naruto l'attaqua de toutes ses forces, en lui acheminant plusieurs coups de poing et de pied. Mais Kakashi ne sortit pas la tête de son livre et les esquiva tous. Jusqu'au moment où Naruto lui envoya un ultime coup de poing mais cela fut en vins car à peine eut-il terminé son attaque que Kakashi se retrouva derrière lui. Ses mains étaient jointes, son livre était au milieu et dit à Naruto d'un sourire moqueur :

-Un ninja doit toujours faire attention à ses arrières.

Pendant ce temps, cachée dans les arbres, Cyann regardait le combat affligée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Non mais, je rêve !, pensa Cyann. Il se fiche de nous, il lit pendant le combat. Mais, c'est le symbole du tigre, pourquoi l'utilise-t-il ? Il ne fait que esquiver les attaques de ce crétin de Naruto.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Sakura sortit de sa cachette et hurla à Naruto :

-Naruto, dégage ! C'est le symbole du tigre ! Tu vas te faire massacrer !

-Hein, fit Naruto surpris.

-Trop tard, déclara Kakashi le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto, apeuré, tourna légèrement la tête et vit le visage de Kakashi avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son maître lui planta ses doigts dans les fesses de Naruto et le souleva dans les airs en hurlant :

-Arcane Taïjustu du village de Konoha ! Technique ancestrale !

Naruto poussa un hurlement de douleur et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans la rivière.

-Mais c'est quoi ce combat ?, pensa Cyann exaspérée. Et surtout, tu parles d'une technique ancestrale, c'est juste une technique qui demande une force gigantesque.

Kakashi ne faisait pas attention à Naruto, il était plongeait dans sa lecture lorsque deux shurikens sortirent de l'eau en direction de Kakashi. Celui-ci, toujours dans sa lecture, rigola et attrapa les deux shurikens à deux doigts.

-Il est vraiment très fort, pensa Cyann. Pas étonnant que Naruto n'arrive pas à le battre. Il faut au moins être deux pour réussir à attraper une clochette.

Au même moment, Naruto sortit de l'eau, épuisé et abattu. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu s'est bien qui si tu n'attrapes pas une clochette, tu seras privé de déjeuner.

-Je le sais !, dit Naruto énervé.

-Tu es plutôt faible, continua Kakashi, pour quelqu'un qui dit devenir Hokage.

-J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, hurla Naruto à bout de nerfs ! Même si j'ai le ventre vide, vous allez voir ce que je vaut.

On entendit une énorme gargouillement venir du ventre des quatre ninjas.

-Ah, j'ai trop faim, se dit Cyann. J'aurais du prendre un case-croûte dans ma sacoche.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer avec et son maître qui lui tourna le dos et lui cria :

-J'ai juste manqué d'attention !

-Comme dit le proverbe, déclara Kakashi d'un ton moqueur. « L'inattention est le pire ennemi du ninja ».

Naruto était fou de rage, mais il ne céda pas pour autant. Au moment où les autres s'y attendaient le moins, 8 clones de Naruto sortirent de la rivière.

-Voici ma botte secrète, hurla Naruto le sourire aux lèvres ! Je vous présente la technique du multi-clonage ! Maintenant, j'ai suis plus nombreux que vous, maître, et je suis sûr de vous battre à plate couture !

-Impressionnant, pensa Cyann. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Naruto pouvait utiliser la technique du multi-clonage.

Mais elle était encore loin de se douter de ce que Naruto préparait. Kakashi se reourna, le regarda d'un air neutre et lui dit :

-Je vois, ce sont de vrais clones. Mais tu ne pourras pas tenir plus d'une minute. En d'autre terme, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des clones de Naruto lui attrapa le dos et le bloqua. Naruto avait le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois, il avait réussi à l'attraper et il s'élança avec ses clones sur Kakashi. Tout en l'attaquant, il décrit son plan qui consistait à faire monter un clone sur la berge et à le prendre par derrière. Kakashi qui avait tout suivit, le regarda et ne dit rien.

-Waouh, pensa Cyann avec un sourire. Quant il veut, Naruto peut-être vraiment intelligent et malin.

Naruto allait frapper Kakashi au visage lorsqu'il vit que son coup de poing avait atteint un de ses clones. Surpris, Naruto et ses clones s'attaquèrent les uns les autres en pensant que l'un deux était Kakashi et qu'il s'était métamorphosé en Naruto.

Mais Cyann avait compris que Kakashi avait utilisé une technique de permutation qui consiste à remplacer son corps par un objet ou un animal pour faire croire à l'ennemi que son attaque à marche et pour ensuite le blesser pendant qu'il baissait sa garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les clones de Naruto avaient disparus et Naruto se retrouva seul dans la clairière. Le visage parsemait de coups où une larme coulait sur sa joue. Mais son attention fut vite attiré par une clochette par terre près d'un arbre.

-Ouais une clochette !, hurla fou de joie. Hi, Hi, Hi, il a du la perdre pendant sa fuite. C'est mon jour de chance.

Puis il se dirigea vers elle, mais au moment de se baisser pour la ramasser, une corde lui attrapa les pieds et le suspendu dans l'arbre, la tête en bas.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?, hurla Naruto sous le comble de la surprise.

-Mais quel idiot, pensa Cyann. Il ne sait même pas reconnaître un piège. De plus, le prof prend les choses aux sérieuses, Naruto n'a pas la moindre chance contre lui.

Au même moment, Kakashi réapparut devant Naruto et se baissa pour ramasser la clochette. Naruto n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire piéger par son maître.

-Avant d'utiliser une technique, réfléchis-y à deux fois si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre toi, dit Kakashi exaspéré. Et puis, évites de tomber dans des pièges si grossiers.

Naruto était fou de rage, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kakashi se moquait de lui. Puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire moqueur :

-Un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement.

-Ça va, dit-il au comble de l'énervement. Je sais tout ça depuis longtemps.

-Je n'en pas trop l'impression, déclara Kakashi. Tu es vraiment...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de multiples shurikens et kunais atteignirent son visage et son cou sous le regard surpris de Naruto.

-Whaaa !, hurla celui-ci. Dans la tête, Sasuke t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu l'as tué !

Le corps de Kakashi se transforma en un rondin de bois. Kakashi avait encore utilisé une technique de permutation. Cyann avait vu d'où venait le coup partir.

-Il a du voir le coup venir, pensa Cyann soucieuse. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, il a du utiliser cette technique pour pouvoir repérer Sasuke.

Son attention fut attiré par un cri strident. Il devait appartenir à Sakura qui avait du tomber dans un piège. Elle reporta son regard sur Naruto qui avait réussi à se libérer du piège amis il fut de nouveau suspendu dans les airs. Leur maître avait posé un seconde piège. Cyann décida de passer à l'action, elle s'approcha de Naruto qui la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cyann ?, hurla Naruto. T'es venu pour te moquer de moi ! Bah vas-y, te gènes pas !

Cyann soupira de déception, elle commençait à perdre patience et était à deux doigts de lui crier dessus. Finalement, elle sourit et dit d'une voix calme :

-Avant de m'insulter, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Naruto la regarda intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait lui parler. Cyann le remarqua mais n'en fit et elle continua ses explications :

-Comme tu le sais, on ne peut pas battre maître Kakashi seul et je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de retourner à l'académie, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors je te propose un marché : je t'aide à te libérer de ce piège et que dirais-tu de t'allier avec moi pour prendre deux des clochettes de Kakashi ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Cyann venait de lui proposer une alliance pour réussir le test de leur maître. Il restait tout de même soucieux. Qui lui disais qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir une fois qu'elle aurait récupérée une clochette ? Mais il décida de lui faire confiance.

-D'accord, fit-il. J'accepte. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais me libérer ?

Cyann exécuta, elle lança un kunai détachant la corde qui retenait Naruto. Celui-ci retomba sur ces pieds, s'approcha de Cyann et lui demanda toujours méfiant :

-T'as un plan pour lui prendre les clochettes ?

-Bien sûr, dit Cyann avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Puis elle s'approcha de Naruto pour le lui expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann se retrouva face à face à Kakashi. Il continuait toujours de lire son roman, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit d'un air supérieur :

-J'ai déjà affronté Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour Cyann. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu arriveras à me battre seule alors que tes petits camarades n'ont pas réussi ?

Elle se mit soudainement à rire à l'annonce de cette question. Kakashi, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce rire soudain, la fixa froidement et lui demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda fixement dans les yeux et lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux :

-Vous pensez sincèrement que j'allai vous combattre seule, maître ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Naruto sortit de sa cachette avec deux clones et sauta sur Kakashi qui était visiblement surpris de l'apparition de Naruto et de ses clones, les évita de justesse.

-Je vois, pensa Kakashi. Naruto et Cyann ont décidé de s'allier contre moi. Malin de leur part. Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour réussir à me voler une clochette ?

Cyann fit un signe de tête à Naruto qui fonça à nouveau sur Kakashi en doublant l'effectif de ses clones. Leur maître lutta pendant plusieurs minutes contre Naruto et ses clones. Il ne lui restait plus que 4 Naruto à battre quand son attention fut attiré par Cyann qui composée plusieurs signes de main. Mais il fut de nouveau attaqué par Naruto et ses clones. Kakashi était surpassé par tous les clones qui venaient de tous les côtés. L'un des clones tourna la tête en direction de Cyann et lui cria :

-Alors Cyann, elle vient ta technique ?

-Encore deux minutes, lui répondit Cyann. J'ai presque fini.

Sur ce, elle retourna à la préparation de sa technique. Kakashi, de plus en plus intrigué, regarda Cyann qui commençait à l'inquiété mais il avait plus à faire avec Naruto et ses clones qui arrivaient de toutes les directions. Quand soudainement, Cyann hurla en direction de Naruto :

-Naruto écarte-toi !

Celui-ci s'exécuta laissant Kakashi face d'elle. Elle joignit ses deux mains et cria :

-Mokuton ! Lianes paralysantes !

Des multiples lianes sortirent de la terre et allèrent se nouer autour des quatre membres de Kakashi qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

-Comment est-ce possible ?, pensa Kakashi. Elle maîtrise un technique Mokuton !

Les lianes avaient immobilisées leur maître, Cyann fonça sur lui et d'un geste vif lui arracha une clochette qu'il portait à la ceinture. Naruto fit de même en allant avec ses clones mais il n'était qu'à deux centimètres de la clochette que Kakashi fit place à un des clones de Naruto.

-Mince, déclara Cyann. La technique de permutation ! Naruto, on se tire !

-Entendu, fit Naruto.

Ils se dispersèrent et se retrouvèrent sur une branche d'un arbre où Naruto était énervé de ne pas avoir attrapé une clochette alors que Cyann en avait une.

-Rahh ! Ça m'énerve, hurla Naruto ! Pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à en attraper une.

-Ne hurle pas crétin, dit Cyann en le frappant à la tête ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer par maître Kakashi.

-La ferme, fit Naruto vexé.

Et il tourna la tête en direction des trois piquets et vit une stèle où était déposé les déjeuners. Une grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du blondinet. Cyann le remarqua et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Il lui montra les déjeuners et lui dit :

-Un ninja doit faire preuve de discernement. Alors on n'a qu'à en profiter pour manger tranquille pendant que les autres se battent contre Kakashi.

-Non mais t'es malade, dit Cyann en colère. C'est un excellent plan...

-Ha bon, fit Naruto content de sa stratégie.

-... pour se faire prendre par le prof et se faire priver de repas, termina Cyann. Oublie-le tu veux.

Naruto était énervé, il ne pouvait pas croire que Cyann venait de lui dire que son plan était nul. Il se leva et partit en vers la stèle en hurlant :

- Je m'en fiche, j'y vais quand même.

-Ne fais pas idiot, lui cria Cyann. Reviens !

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà partit vers les déjeuners. Il en prit un, s'assit dos à la stèle, rejoignit ses deux mains et dit :

-Pourquoi se battre quand on peut manger pénard ? Bon appétit !

Quand tout à coup, Kakashi apparut sur la stèle, au dessus de Naruto qui était en sueur et il lui dit :

-Dis donc petit malin !

-Euh, je disais ça pour rire, dit Naruto pour se défendre.

-Le mensonge ne prend pas, ajouta Kakashi froidement.

-Au moins, je l'aurai prévenu, pensa Cyann qui avait peur pour lui.

Kakashi prit Naruto et une corde et l'attacha à l'un des rondins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le réveille sonna et Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann arrivèrent dans la clairière. Sasuke et Sakura remarquèrent que Naruto était attaché et que Cyann avait réussi à attraper une clochette. Ils n'en revinrent, seule Cyann avait réussi. Sasuke ne pouvait croire qu'une fille si banale qui n'appartenait à aucuns clans avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Il était moins fort qu'elle. Non ! Pour lui, c'était tout simplement impensable ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde !

Les ventres de nos jeunes ninjas gargouillaient de plus belle. Kakashi le remarqua et décida de briser le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes :

-A ce que j'entends, vous êtes affamés et personne, à part Cyann, n'a réussi à attraper une clochette. Mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de cette épreuve.

Les jeunes ninjas regardèrent Kakashi, impatiente de savoir son verdict. Tous attendaient en silence, leurs visages ne laissaient passer qu'une seule expression : la peur, celle de retourner à l'académie et de ne pas pouvoir devenir ninja.

-Franchement, continua Kakashi, je pense que aucun d'entre vous ne retournera à l'école.

Les visages des ninjas prirent une toute autre expression. Naruto eut le sourire aux lèvres, Sakura était un peu étonnée mais tout de même heureuse d'avoir réussi l'épreuve. Quant à Sasuke, même si les trois autres ne pouvaient pas le voir, son visage affichait un mini sourire. Mais Cyann se doutait que quelque chose cloché, pourquoi avait-il dit que aucun d'eux ne retournerai à l'école ? Cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit Naruto et Sakura hurlaient de joie. Elle tourna la tête et les vit bondir de bonheur. Enfin... façon de parler pour Naruto qui était ligoté et qui bougé vivement les jambes.

-Génial, hurla celui-ci ! Ça veut dire que tous les quatre, on...

-...exact, coupa Kakashi avec un grand sourire. Tous les quatre, vous ne serez jamais des ninjas.

Le visage des quatre ninjas se figea. Plusieurs expressions jouaient sur eux passant de l'étonnement à la colère. Sakura et Naruto étaient sous le choc, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient. Ils étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir réussi le test. Sasuke était en colère. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien, il n'avait montré à Kakashi une de ses techniques pour abandonner sa vengeance aussi facilement. Cyann, quant à elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait échoué. Après tout, elle seule avait réussi, avec l'aide de ce crétin de Naruto, à prendre une clochette. Elle était entre l'étonnement et la colère. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'avoir une explication sur son échec mais aussi sur l'échec de ses camarades. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Naruto hurla, fou de rage :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça on ne pourra jamais devenir des ninjas ?

Kakashi poussa un soupir d'exaspération, il leur lança un regard de terreur et leur dit :

-Je vous donne, juste, un bon conseil : laissez tomber l'idée de devenir ninja.

-Et puis quoi encore, cria Naruto de plus belle. Bon OK, à part Cyann, aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à attraper une clochette. Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous dire d'abandonner notre rêve.

-Bande de rigolos, continua Kakashi d'une voix neutre. Vous pensez sincèrement que l'on peut devenir un ninja en claquant des doigts. Vous n'en avez pas la trempe.

A l'annonce de cette phrase, Sasuke poussa un petit grognement et fonça à tout allure sur leur maître ce qui surpris tout le monde en particulier Naruto et Sakura qui ne s'attendaient pas à la réaction de leur compagnon. Cyann n'avait pas l'air aussi étonnée que cela. Depuis longtemps, elle savait que Sasuke était très impulsif et qu'il ne s'énervait très vite lorsqu'on le rabaissait. Sans même sans rendre compte, Sasuke se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, Kakashi l'avait immobilisé en s'asseyant sur lui, tout en lui tenant son bras derrière son dos et en lui mettant son pied sur sa tête. Il soupira exaspéré et dit :

-Tu n'a toujours pas compris le leçon !

-Comment ose-t-il ?, hurla Sakura indignée. Il piétine le visage de Sasuke ! C'est révoltant !

Sasuke était dégoûté, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était si faible. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, tout cela pour rien ! Non c'était tout simplement impensable !

Kakashi continua sur sa lancée en les fixant d'un regard plus froid que jamais :

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est simple d'être un ninja ? Hein ? Alors dites-moi, pourquoi on vous a mis en équipes pour faire ce examen ?

Naruto et Sakura ne comprenaient absolument pas ce que voulait dire leur maître.

-Mais enfin, dit Sakura timidement, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire...

-Ce que je veux dire, coupa Kakashi, c'est que pour réussir ce test, il faut avoir une mentalité bien précise que malheureusement aucun de vous n'a.

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de Kakashi. Mais en vain, leur maître le tenait fermement.

-Une mentalité ?, fit Naruto qui ne comprenait rien depuis le début.

Cyann aussi, était un peu dépassée par les événements. De quelle mentalité voulait parler Kakashi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle échouée alors qu'elle avait réussi à avoir une clochette ? Soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit, la mentalité dont il était question, elle était pourtant, essentielle pour les ninjas.

-Exact, continua Kakashi, c'est cette mentalité qui dit si oui ou non vous avez réussi l'épreuve.

-Eh bien, dit Sakura avec la peur au ventre. Vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire ?

Kakashi poussa un soupire de désolation. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses élèves étaient donc si bêtes que ça. Il allait parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Cyann qui déclara :

-Ne nous dites quand même pas que cette « fameuse » mentalité, c'est...

-Enfin, soupira Kakashi. Au moins l'une d'entre vous a compris le truc.

Un long silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes lorsque Naruto à bout de nerfs hurla :

-Bon, y en a marre ! Elle vient cette réponse, oui ?!

-Eh bien, dit-il en les scrutant froidement, c'est l'esprit d'équipe.

Les quatre ninjas étaient stupéfaits. Pour attraper une clochette, ils devaient donc travailler en équipe mais c'était impossible même tout simplement impensable puisqu'ils étaient quatre et qu'il y a que trois clochettes. Ils ne comprenaient pas où voulait en venir leur maître. Kakashi qui voyait l'étonnement de ses élèves continua sur sa lancée :

-C'est pourtant simple, si vous m'aviez attaqué tous les quatre en même temps, vous auriez peut-être réussi à avoir une clochette. Comme Naruto et et Cyann qui ont parfaitement réussi leur coup.

Cyann n'y comprenait rien, si elle et Naruto avaient pourtant travaillé en équipe et de plus, ils avaient réussi là où Sasuke et Sakura avaient échoué. Alors, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas devenir une ninja puisqu'elle avait respectée la mentalité de l'épreuve. Choquée par cette réponse, elle décida de poser cette question si dangereuse :

-Mais alors, expliquez-nous maître ! Pourquoi ni Naruto ni moi ne pouvons devenir des ninjas ?

Kakashi la fixa d'un regard de tueur ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire déglutir sur place mais elle reprit son sérieux, le fixa dans les yeux et soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Elle a du cran cette gamine, pensa Kakashi. Elle ose soutenir mon regard. Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque Sakura l'interrompit et cria :

-Mais maître, comment voulez-vous que l'on collabore puisqu'il n'y a que trois clochettes ! Il y aura forcément l'un d'entre nous va retourner à l'académie. Cette collaboration ne va entraîner que des disputes.

Kakashi regarda Sakura désespéré et dit :

-Exact. En fait, cette épreuve a été créée pour semer la confusion au sein des équipes.

-Quoi ?!, firent Naruto et Sakura sous le choc.

Kakashi ne fit pas attention à la réaction de ses élèves et continua ses explications :

-Le but de cet examen est de savoir si vous êtes capables de mettre votre ego et de faire passer le travail d'équipe en premier dans une situation comme celle-ci. Et pour revenir à ta question Cyann, je dois dire que tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas été brillant...

Il s'arrêta, regarda tour à tour les quatre ninjas et leur dit leurs défauts :

-Sakura, au lieu de te préoccuper de Naruto, tu ne te soucies que de Sasuke. Naruto ! Tu fonces dans le tas sans même réfléchir. Quant à toi Sasuke ! Tu croyais que les trois autres seraient des boulets alors tu as décidé d'y aller en solo. Et enfin Cyann, même si tu as réussi à convaincre Naruto de t'aider, tu n'as pas pris la peine de d'en informer les deux autres. Tu t'es dit qu'il te gênerait plus qu'autres choses. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas devenir des ninjas !

Le visage de Cyann devient grave. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Si elle n'avait pas prévenu Sasuke et Sakura de son plan c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop loin pour en faire partie. C'est tout, mais de là à dire qu'elle considérait ses compagnons comme des gènes, s'en était trop. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et elle attendait le moment propice pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Kakashi ne prêta pas attention à Cyann et continua su sa lancée :

-Les missions doivent s'effectuer en équipe. Il est évident qu'un ninja doit avoir des qualités individuelles mais c'est avant tout le travail d'équipe qui est valorisé en premier. Si vous y allez en solo et que vous négligez le travail d'équipe, vous risquez de mettre en danger la vie de vos compagnons. Comme ça en faite...

Kakashi tenait toujours fermement Sasuke par le bras. Il sortit un kunai de sa sacoche, le plaça sous la gorge de Sasuke et déclara :

-Sakura, Cyann ! Tuez Naruto ! Ou je tue Sasuke !

Sakura, étonnée par cette phrase, ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto était affolé, il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas par la main de Sakura et de Cyann. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Cyann pour se venger des paroles que Kakashi avaient quelques minutes plutôt. Elle s'avança devant Sakura et Naruto, elle le regarda et lui dit avec un grand sourire au visage :

-Vous avez raison sur ce point maître. L'esprit d'équipe est essentielle, si on ne veut pas que l'un d'entre nous soit capturé par l'ennemi. Surtout, si on ne veut pas avoir à faire à une telle situation, mais...

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en fixant intensément Kakashi. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air inquiet. Cyann continua son explication mais sa voix était devenu froid et menaçante :

-... si l'ennemi n'est pas assez concentré sur ses adversaires. Il peut très se retrouver dans... ce genre de situation.

Elle finit la fin de sa phrase à côté de Kakashi. Elle était juste à côté de lui et elle avait placé un kunai sous son cou tout en le regardant d'un regard noir. Tous étaient bouches bées, ils ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer.

-Elle est incroyable, pensa Naruto.

-Elle est vraiment très forte, se dit Sasuke. Pas étonnant, qu'elle est réussi à avoir une clochette.

Cyann était assez fière d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle avait bouclé le bec de son maître sous les regards ébahis des autres. Kakashi était encore sous le choc. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, elle avait exactement la même vitesse que les ninjas de niveau supérieur. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de se retirer, ce qu'elle fit et alla se replacer à côté de Naruto et Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi rangea son kunai, se leva de Sasuke et prit la parole :

-Sur ce point, Cyann, tu as raison. Si l'ennemi n'est pas assez concentré, il peut se faire surprendre mais cela n'arrive que rarement dans ce genre de situation. Mais si Cyann n'était pas intervenue ou si en intervenant, elle aurait été blessée, vous auriez été privés d'échappatoire. Et, au bout du compte, il vous aurait tué tous les quatre. Il faut que vous vous souveniez d'une chose très importante, un ninja risque sa vie en permanence pendant les missions.

Il se dirigea vers une stèle près des poteaux laissant Sasuke assit par terre. Sasuke ne disait, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Encore une fois, Cyann et Kakashi venaient de lui prouver qu'il était faible. Il se leva et se rejoignit les autres. Kakashi s'arrêta devant la stèle tournant le dos à ses élèves, il prit un sérieux et dit :

-Vous voyez cette stèle et les noms qui y sont gravés ? Ce sont ceux des valeureux ninjas qui sont vus comme des Héros de Konoha.

A l'entente de ce mot, Naruto eut le sourire aux lèvres et hurla avec son enthousiasme habituel :

-Et ben ! Et ben ! Et ben ! Ça, y est ! Je sais ! Moi aussi, un jour, j'aurai mon nom sur la stèle. Je deviendrai un grand héros, vous verrez !

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Naruto qui le prenait toujours pour un idiot et un incapable. Quant à Sakura, elle était énervée contre Naruto et elle était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Cyann le regardait d'un air interrogateur, Naruto était certes, un idiot mais elle savait que certains propos de ce dernier étaient sincères. Il voulait à tout pris prouver aux villageois sa valeur et ça, elle le comprenait. Après tout, elle essayait toujours de prouver à Sasuke qu'elle existait ce qui la fit repenser aux paroles de Sasuke hier. Elle éprouva de la tristesse car il l'avait rejeté sans même l'écouter mais elle reprit courage, elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Même si cela devait lui prendre des années, elle finirait tôt ou tard par lui dire qui elle est pour lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, puis elle se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

-Mais tu sais, dit Kakashi qui jeta un regard sérieux vers Naruto, ces personnes ne sont pas de banals héros...

-Ah bon ?, coupa Naruto tout existé. Alors, ils ont quoi de spécial ?

L'attention de Kakashi se reporta sur la stèle. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence s'installa. Naruto, impatient de savoir la réponse, déclara toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

-Allez ! Dites-le moi !

-Toutes ces personnes sont mortes pendant des missions, en accomplissant leurs devoirs, dit Kakashi sérieusement.

Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et perdit peu à peu son sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tous ces noms appartenaient à des mortes. Naruto avait fait une grosse erreur et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dit ces mots. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, son visage exprimait de la tristesse. Sasuke ne disait rien et regardait Kakashi sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Quant à Cyann, elle éprouvait de la tristesse envers les morts.

-Cette stèle a été créée en leur mémoire. Parmi ces noms, se trouvent des amis très chères, continua Kakashi.

Un silence s'installa sur les quatre ninjas qui dura plusieurs minutes. Sakura était étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cyann éprouvait de la compassion pour maître Kakashi pour ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Naruto était très anxieux par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Kakashi. Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait toujours leur professeur avec de l'indifférence. Kakashi tourna la tête vers eux avec un sourcil froncé et déclara avec une voix grave :

-Bon écoutez ! Je vous accorde une toute dernière chance ! Mais faites attention, cette après-midi, se sera encore plus dur de me prendre une clochette. Alors, mangez votre repas car vous aurez vraiment besoin de forces mais n'en donnez pas une seule, je dit bien pas une seule miettes à Naruto.

-Hein ?, fit Naruto interloqué par cette phrase et qui était surtout très énervé.

Les trois autres aussi ne comprenaient pas cette phrase. Pourquoi ne pas donner un repas à Naruto ? Ils se posaient tous la même question et Kakashi n'allait pas tardé à leur répondre.

-C'est sa punition, continua Kakashi en leur faisant face, pour avoir essayé de manger les déjeuners en douce. Celui qui ne respectera pas cette simple cette unique règle, sera tout simplement éliminé sur-le-champ. C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Compris ?

Il avait cette dernier avec un regard à glacé le sang et il partit sans même faire attention à ses élèves. Naruto était vraiment énervé, il bougea vivement les jambes et hurla :

-Peuh ! Je m'en fou ! De toute façon, j'ai pas faim !

Mais ça se voyait qu'il mentait car à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un énorme grondement émanant de son ventre se fit entendre sous le regard exaspéré de ses compagnons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann, Sasuke et Sakura mangeaient tranquillement tandis que Naruto mourait de faim ce qui se voyait et s'entendait surtout. Cyann regarda Naruto qui avait vraiment faim et décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier sous le regard de Sasuke et de Sakura qui se demandaient ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle arriva devant Naruto avec son repas dans les mains. Naruto fixa Cyann avec un regard noir et il lui hurla :

-Voici Cyann, te gènes pas ! Non seulement tu frimes parce que t'es la seule avoir réussi à attraper une clochette mais en plus tu me nargues en mangeant sous mon nez ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à moi que tu as réussi à l'avoir cette foutu clochette et que sans moi, tu serais comme nous, incapable de battre maître Kakashi ! En faite, Cyann, tu es faible ! Tu ne peux rien faire sans les autres mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire moqueur et arrogant. Cyann avait supporté toutes les insultes de Naruto sans rien dire. Elle était tellement furax qu'elle serrait son plateau tellement que les bords étaient en miettes. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de lui balancer son repas à la figure et de lui hurler dessus. Sasuke et Sakura qui n'avaient assisté à la scène sans rien dire, regardaient Cyann en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire à Naruto et rien que d'y penser, ils étaient en train de déglutir sur place. Cyann ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, fit un grand sourire à Naruto ce qui surpris Sasuke et Sakura, et lui dit :

-Naruto.

Celui-ci, interpellé, regarda Cyann d'un air interrogateur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le répète, continua Cyann toujours avec son sourire. Avant de m'insulter, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Naruto regarda Cyann de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle mijotait ? Sasuke et Sakura la regardèrent aussi, intrigués par le comportement de Cyann envers Naruto. Elle prit son repas d'une main et commença à contredire les insultes de Naruto en les comptant sur les doigts :

-De une, je ne suis pas faible ! Je sais me débrouiller seule ! De deux, je sais très bien que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais cette clochette ! De trois, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te narguer ! De quatre, je ne frime pas parce que j'ai eu une clochette et pas vous ! Et de cinq, tiens c'est pour toi !

Et elle lui tendit son plateau-repas pour qu'il puisse manger. Naruto était abasourdit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Cyann fasse ça pour lui. Naruto baissa les yeux, il avait honte d'avoir toutes ces choses horribles à Cyann qui avait encaissée sans rien dire avec le sourire et qui lui tendait gentiment son repas. Sasuke et Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle donnait son repas à Naruto. Pourquoi faisait-elle une chose pareil pour cet idiot ? Ce n'était qu'un boulet sur lequel on ne devait pas prêter le moindre intérêt.

-Pourquoi ?, fit Naruto d'une voix faible.

Cyann le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Pour elle, la réponse paraissait évidente mais cela ne devait pas être le cas pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit avec un regard plein de tendresse et lui dit toujours avec son sourire :

-Parce que je te fait confiance.

Naruto releva la tête brusquement et regarda avec les yeux écarquillés vers Cyann qui lui souriait toujours. Cette phrase résonnait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, personne ne lui avait dit ça. Sakura et Sasuke n'en revenaient pas non plus. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à lui. Impensable.

-Tu-tu...me fais...confiance...à-à moi ?, balbutia Naruto encore sous le choc de la réponse de Cyann.

Cyann le regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse et toujours avec son sourire et pour réponse, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas pour lui dit oui. Naruto avait les yeux plein de bonheur et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était vraiment heureux, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Sasuke n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui faire confiance ? Surtout à lui ?! Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Cyann ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de donner ton repas à Naruto ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu lui fais confiance à lui ?

Cyann et Naruto regardèrent Sasuke plein de haine. Naruto allait lui répondre mais Cyann lui coupa la parole et lui dit :

-Écoutes Sasuke ! Si je fais confiance à Naruto, c'est parce que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir une clochette. Puis, si j'ai demandé à Naruto, c'est parce qu'il a des capacités qui peuvent être utiles pour le travail d'équipe. Non pas que Sakura et toi êtes faibles ! Au contraire, vous êtes vraiment fort.

Elle rigola de gène et mit sa main derrière la tête. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et continua sur sa lancée :

-Mais, en tout cas je suis sûre de deux choses : la première, c'est que si Naruto a le ventre vite, il sera un poids pour nous et puis...

Naruto la regarda déprimé, elle en faisait un peu trop à son goût mais il changea vite d'expression quand il vit le sourire sincère de Cyann sur son visage quand elle dit ses mots :

-... je ferai tout mon possible pour Naruto, Sakura et toi, vous ayez tous les trois une clochette.

Elle avait cette phrase avec une sincérité déconcertante, il n'en revenait pas, elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'il l'avait blessée, rejetée et traitée comme une moins que rien. Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En fait, c'est elle qui avait raison, elle avait accordé sa confiance à Naruto alors que lui, il les traitaient comme des boulets.

-Elle a raison, pensa Sasuke qui fit un mini-sourire que personne ne vit.

Il regarda tour à tour Cyann et Naruto puis iltendit son plateau sous les regards surprises de Sakura et Naruto et sous celui de Cyann qui avait un regard amusé par la situation. Sakura était très surprise, elle faisait les yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il avait changer d'avis.

-C'est étrange, pensa-t-elle. Cyann a fait changer Sasuke d'avis rien quand lui parlant. Elle est vraiment étrange.

Puis elle reprit ses esprits et dit à Sasuke inquiète :

-Mais Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas entendu les instructions du prof ! Et en plus, si le prof nous voit, il va nous...

-Du calme, la coupa Sasuke sur un ton indifférent. Je ne sens pas sa présence dans les environs. Cet après-midi, nous irons tous les quatre prendre ses clochettes. En équipe !

Il avait accentué ses derniers mots en regardant Cyann avec un sourire en coin ce qui la fit rougir . Mais Sakura n'était toujours pas rassurée par les paroles de Sasuke, Cyann ayant vu l'inquiétude de sa camarade, décida de la rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Sasuke a raison, je ne sans pas la chakra de Kakashi. Alors calmes-toi d'accord.

Sakura la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était sincère et son sourire était rassurant. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.

-C'est quand même bizarre, pensa Sakura. Comment arrive-t-elle à sentir le chakra d'une personne alors que celle-ci se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Sasuke ajouta :

-Et Cyann a raison sur un point : si Naruto a le ventre vide, il risque d'être un poids pour nous et de nous causer des ennuis.

A l'entente de cette réponse, Naruto rougit légèrement et Cyann sourit de plus belle. Sakura avait rougi, elle aussi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire commen Sasuke et Cyann ou obéir aux instructions de Kakashi. Elle regarda pendant plusieurs secondes son repas et finalement, elle tendit son plateau vers Naruto qui rougit de plus belle. Il détourna le regard, ferma les yeux, il sourit et dit un peu gèné :

-Hé Hé Hé ! Merci mes amis.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que caché un peu plus loin, Kakashi les observait et il décida de réagir à la vue des évènements qui venaient de se produire. Aussitôt, Cyann perdue son sourire et fit place à la peur, elle se retourna et se mit en position de défense. Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient remarqué ce changement subite d'attitude, se demandaient ce qui se passait. Sakura décida de briser le silence :

-Cyann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est Kakashi !, dit-elle. Il n'est pas très loin ! Je le sens ! Préparez-vous !

Sasuke se prépara à une éventuelle attaque, Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Quant à Naruto, il était complètement dépassé par la situation et il n'y comprenait rien. Mais il n'allait pas tardé à comprendre, soudain, un épais nuage de fumé s'abattit sur la clairière, nos quatre ninjas furent surpris et tous redoutèrent ce qui allait se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, hurla Sakura.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Kakashi sortit du nuage fou de colère et de rage et fonça en direction des ninjas et hurla :

-Bande de petits malins !

Sakura et Naruto hurlèrent de peur alorsque Cyann et Sasuke étaient en position de défense, prêt à attaquer. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, les surplombant, les mains sur les hanches et dit avec un sourire :

-Félicitations ! Vous êtes reçus ! Hé Hé Hé !

-Hein ?, firent Naruto et Sakura qui n'y comprenaient plus rien à la situation.

Cyann et Sasuke ne disaient rien, ils se demandaient plutôt ce que préparait leur maître. Sakura demanda à Kakashi ce que cela voulait dire. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient les premiers qu'ils acceptaient. A l'entente de sa réponse, Naruto et Sakura étaient complètement paumés, ils n'y comprenaient rien à son explication. Kakashi, voyant que ses élèves étaient perdus, inspira profondément et déclara :

-Tous ceux qui sont passés avant vous, n'étaient que des idiots. Ils se contentaient d'obéir bêtement à mes règles sans même réfléchir. Je vous les dis un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement. De nos jours, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et qui transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs compagnons sont encore pires.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient aux anges, ils étaient soulagés d'avoir réussi l'épreuve mais Sasuke ne doutait absolument pas de sa victoire. Il avait bien l'arrogance du clan Uchiwa. Cyann était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait réussi et de plus, elle allait enfin être avec Sasuke pour un bon moment. Elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de lui dire la vérité un de ces jours. Quant à Naruto, il était obnubilé par les paroles de Kakashi. Franchement, il avait la classe et il était vraiment content de l'avoir pour professeur. Kakashi leva le poing en l'air et dit à ses premiers élèves avec beaucoup d'entousiasme :

-Bon ! L'exercice est terminé ! Vous êtes tous reçus ! Allez l'équipe 7 en route !

-C'est génial !, hurla Naruto de bonheur avec les larmes aux yeux. Ça y est ! Je suis devenu un vrai ninja !

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Cyann étaient en train de rentrer, Naruto les aperçut, se rendant compte qu'il était toujours attaché, bougea vivement les jambes et hurla :

-Alors là, j'en était sûre de ça ! Détachez-moi !

Kakashi se retourna et remarqua Naruto qui était toujours là-bas, attaché aux rondins.

-Ah, fit-il déconcerté. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon ! Qui va le détacher ?

-Pas la peine de vous inquiéter, maître !, dit Cyann avec un sourire sadique, tout en s'avançant devant lui et en tenant à la main des shurikens. Je m'en occupe.

Et elle lança ses shurikens vers Naruto. Tous atterrirent sur les cordes qui le tenait mais un des shurikens arriva près de la joue droite du blond où un filet de sang s'en échappa. Il sentit le liquide sur sa joue, tourna le regard et vit le shuriken. Terrifié, il hurla de peur et s'écarta de 2 mètres du rondins. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il regarda en direction de Cyann et lui hurla fou de colère :

-Non mais Cyann, ça va pas ! Tu veux ma peau ou quoi !? T'as failli me tuer !

-Arrêtes ton char, tu veux !, dit Cyann en haussant un sourcil. Tu voulais être détaché, non ? Alors, ne viens pas te plaindre ?

-Oui mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me tuer !

-Eh, aux dernières nouvelles, t'es pas mort ! Alors, arrêtes de geindre ! Prends plutôt tes affaires, on rentre !

Naruto, vexé, prit ses affaires et rejoignit les autres, toujours en colère contre. Il était près à lui sauter dessus si il n'y avait pas Kakashi qui les surveillait. Cyann était amusée par la situation.

Tout en rentrant chez eux, Kakashi regardaitla jeune brune, l'air songeur.

-Impressionnante cette gamine, pensa-t-il. Elle maîtrise des techniques mokutons, elle arrive à sentir mon chakra alors que j'étais à plusieurs mètres. Elle est la seule à avoir eu un peu de jugeote pour deviner ce qu j'attendais d'eux et faire équipe avec cet idiot de Naruto. De plus, elle a réussi à convaincre les autres de lui faire confiance rien quand leur parlant. Mais qui est-elle au juste ?


End file.
